Generally, this invention relates to a composition containing nanostructures such as nanotubes. This invention may be used in a medical method, therapeutically and/or diagnostically.
Despite the ever accelerating advances in medical technology, there are many disease states which present medical techniques are unable to adequately treat. For example, there is no effective treatment of nerve tissue damage. Extant therapies for other illnesses are only partially effective in most people. Such illnesses or afflictions include gout, excess weight, bone injuries, aging, and cancer. In addition, while other disease states or systemic malfunctions are treatable by current methods, the treatments frequently have disadvantages or undesirable side effects. For example, in the treatment of cardiac arrhythmias, pacemakers are implanted in the patients, thus requiring open surgery with the attendant risks, costs, and traumas. Drugs used in the treatment of AIDS have serious side effects such as toxicity and rapid rise of resistant viral strains.